Rain
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Scorpius loves the rain, being caught in a storm, kissing in the rain


**Rain**

A/N Hey, another SAS fan fiction here, its about rain, kisses in the rain and so on. Me and my friend Sofia have decided that I have a thing for rain, it must have been because I like walking in the rain, kissing in the rain and generally just being in the rain for no good reason at all so I thought I'd have a go at writing a fan fiction featuring rain. My gosh I seem to be getting a lot of Fan Fictions wrote on these train rides to and from university, I should do it more often it this is the result! Same as normal, Harry Potter and that whole world is not mine, never has been, never will, no matter how much I wish it was, it the creation of the awesome JK Rowling.

Scorpius loved the rain, he always had ever since he was a little boy, when most children would run in doors as the big drops began to litter the ground he would stare in to the open heavens wondering were it all came from. As he got older he knew where it came from, he knew what rain was but still his fascination with it never died. He loved how the rain felt and made him feel, he loved the cold drops as the splashed over his pale skin, as the soaked his shirt so much that it clung to him, the way the water would run from his blonde hair into his eyes, off his nose, his lips. He also loved he way that it made him feel, with the rain he felt came a chance, a chance for the earth to be cleaned, natures way, this belief was only strengthen when he learnt that after the great war it rain for weeks on end, trying to rid the blood stains from the otherwise beautiful earth.

It wasn't just the standing in the rain that he loved, oh no, playing in the rain was better. He favourite was Quidditch, the rain was good for his game, not only did the grey clouds that often accompanied the rain make it easier for him to spot the gleaming gold snitch but it gave him a extra boost of power while it seemed to hinder others on the pitch but lately Scorpius had discovered something better do to in the rain, kissing.

His first kiss with the love of his life was in the rain, they had just won a Quidditch match, Scorpius snatching the snitch from under the nose of the Gryffindor seeker wining the game 270 - 90 for the silver serpents. The entire team was over the moon, a win over Ravenclaw in two weeks would give them the cup. One by one the team left, heading back to the Slytherin Common Room to start the party there. In the end there was only Scorpius and the black haired Chaser left. Scorpius threw a arm around his team mates shoulder as they left the stadium. As they battled their way through the wind and the rain Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks, the rain had always been his friend, surely it wouldn't fail him now. As his green eyed companion stopped too. Scorpius took a second to gather his courage and to glance over the features that left him speechless, the black hair, the bright green eyes, the tall, toned body, the heart stopping smile. Then as the first thunder clap sounded around the grounds Scorpius crashed his lips to those of the beautiful boy in front of him. As the rain fell between for a minuet Scorpius thought he had been reading the signs wrong when he got no reaction from the lips beneath his own but he need not have feared because as the first flash of lighting lit up the grounds the lid beneath his own kissed back, slow at first but as they grew in confidence so did the kiss, Scorpius ran his tongue over the bottom lip of those attached to his own and they responded by allowing him in, to explore the inviting mouth further. They kissed until the need for air became to much too and their lungs screamed at them. They parted, resting their foreheads together as the rain continued to fall, grey eyes meet green and in them was the love, friendship and trust that they felt for each other.

The first flash of lightning from this current storm brought Scorpius back to the present time just as he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist.

"When I saw it was raining I knew I'd find you here." a voice whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, what with your rain fetish." Scorpius turned around in the arms that circled him,

"I do NOT have a rain fetish!" he said trying to be angry but when you are faced with someone this stunning, that can take you breath away with a single smile its had to get angry, never mind stay it.

"You do, not that I'm complaining, because it means I get to do things like this." with that Scorpius felt familiar but still perfect lips on his own. This was why Scorpius loved the rain, because it made him feel. When they broke apart Scorpius had a grin plastered on his face.

"What?!" he was asked.

"Nothing." he said shaking his head slightly "I love you Albus Potter."

"I love you too Scorpius Malfoy."

So what did y'all think? I had to write something about the rain because of the endless conversations me and Sofia have had about my liking for it, so drop me a review.

xxx


End file.
